The use of vehicular signaling horn apparatus is commonly practiced as a warning device for calling the attention of other vehicle operators, pedestrians, and animals to an impending hazard. As such the horn means is frequently either too raucously loud, as for example when but a brief "toot" is desired to alert an unaware pedestrian, or else the horn is too uncommandingly weak, as in heavy traffic and more particularly in rain or snow where the apparent intensity is muffled. Previously, persons skilled in the art have taught the use of so-called "town and country" horns which are operator controlled for two or more different loudness levels by means of a selector switch. Such schemes however frequently lack effectiveness because the operator either forgets to change the selection to suit his driving conditions, or else happens upon an occurrence wherein he immediately needs control, other than that which he has selected. In so far as is known, no means exists for substantially automatic self-adjustment of the horn loudness level to suit the operator's demand as is taught in my present invention herewithin detailed and set forth.
Still other persons have taught novelty horn apparatus; that is, apparatus which plays a tune or is otherwise distinctive in its sound. However, these early horn control schemes do not, in effect, produce the result brought about by this invention; that being a relatively soft "toot" succeeded by a loud "honk" which continues so long as the horn is activated. On the contrary, the prior teachings tend to be about as loud in each part of their control sequence, with the pitch being the controlled parameter.